A Thousand Miles
by Asuka Nakamura
Summary: -Based on Vanessa Carlton's song with the same title- Izaya yang sedang berada di Amerika, dan Shizuo yang tampak tidak tenang tanpa kehadiran sang informan. "Aku akan pulang, jadi tunggu saja, Shizu-chan." Two-shots songfic. An awakening fic after a long hiatus. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**A Thousand Miles**

DRRR! Fanfiction Story

Storyline © Asuka Nakamura

"A Thousand Miles" song © Vanessa Carlton

DRRR! © Ryougo Narita

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rating: T

Pairing: Shizuo x Izaya

* * *

Siang hari itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya di Ikebukuro. Jalanan dipenuhi penduduk kota yang berlalu lalang tanpa henti sejak pagi. Seorang lelaki jangkung berpakaian _bartender_ duduk dengan santai di sebuah kursi taman kota. Baginya, hari itu pun tidak ada bedanya dengan hari lain yang telah ia lalui setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal di wilayah tersebut. Jalanan yang selalu ramai dan orang-orang yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Pemandangan biasa di kota itu. Ditambah dengan cuti dua minggu penuh karena Tanaka-san punya urusan mendadak, cuaca cerah tanpa tanda-tanda akan hujan, dan susu kotak dingin yang baru saja dibelinya dari _vending machine_ terdekat –yang beruntung karena tidak hancur dilempar sang pemuda, hari itu benar-benar damai, seperti arti nama Shizuo Heiwajima.

Hanya satu yang kurang dari hari itu…

Di mana Izaya?

Sedetik kemudian, Shizuo langsung menghapus pertanyaan yang secara _random_ muncul di kepalanya itu. Apa untungnya dia memikirkan informan sok maniak, narsis, licik, dan manipulatif itu? Bukankah jauh lebih baik jika ia tidak ada? Hari-hari damai di Ikebukuro pun tidak akan terusik jika musuh abadinya itu tidak datang dari Shinjuku dan mulai mengganggunya, 'kan?

Walaupun begitu, rasanya tetap ada yang janggal tanpa kehadirannya. Shizuo memang selalu berkata bahwa dirinya menginginkan kehidupan sehari-hari yang damai tanpa keributan yang sering ditimbulkannya bersama si "kutu" itu. Mata kecoklatannya mulai mengawasi kerumunan orang di seberang jalan, berjaga-jaga kalau Izaya Orihara tiba-tiba muncul dan mulai membuat onar di daerah itu, tentu saja dengan cara melibatkan dirinya dan emosinya yang terlalu cepat meledak. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Mungkin saja ia tiba-tiba muncul di belakang punggungnya dengan tawa maniaknya seperti biasa dan—

Hei, kenapa ia terkesan seperti sedang menunggu kedatangan Izaya? Shizuo mengacak rambutnya, kesal. Ia pasti kecapekan, walaupun hal itu jarang sekali dialaminya. Tanpa menoleh ke samping, pemuda terkuat se-Ikebukuro itu meraih kaleng kotak susunya dan meneguk habis semua isinya tanpa sisa. Sambil melempar kotak kosong itu ke tempat sampah di sampingnya, ia bangkit dari kursi taman itu dan berjalan di sepanjang trotoar. Mulutnya membisikkan berbagai sumpah serapah yang biasanya dikeluarkannya pada informan berambut hitam itu. Orang-orang yang melihatnya pun segera menjauhkan diri sebelum menjadi korban amarah pemuda pirang yang terkenal akan keganasannya tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya menyapanya dengan ramah, namun tenang.

"Hei, Shizuo." Kyohei Kadota melambai dari balik jendela _van_nya yang sangat berisik karena Erika dan Walker heboh sendiri dengan _manga_ baru mereka. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya menanggapi salam dari teman satu SMA-nya itu dengan sebuah anggukan, gumamannya terhenti. Satu-satunya gadis di dalam _van_ itu membuka kaca jendela mobil dan mengeluarkan kepalanya ke arah Shizuo.

"Ada apa, Shizuo-san? Tumben sekali kau kelihatan tidak semangat, walaupun tetap keren," gadis _fujoshi_ itu tersenyum ramah, namun sang mantan _bartender_ itu menghiraukannya. Senyuman Erika tiba-tiba mengembang. "Ooh, jangan-jangan…"

"Uh-oh… Jangan, Karisawa-san…" Pemuda berambut kuning kecoklatan di belakangnya bersiap menutup mulut gadis itu kalau-kalau perkataannya akan memancing amarah kakak dari aktor terkenal Yuuhei Hanejima itu. Wajahnya terlihat takut.

"Kau merindukan Iza-Iza yang sedang berada di Amerika—uph!" Shizuo dengan cepat menoleh ke arah jendela belakang _van_ itu. Jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih kencang. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Apa katamu tadi…?" Tanyanya pelan sambil memicingkan matanya. Tampaknya Walker terlambat membungkam mulut sahabatnya yang masih terus mengoceh di balik tangannya itu sambil meronta-ronta. Kadota, yang melihat wajah khawatir Togusa karena takut mobil kesayangannya akan diterbangkan oleh pemuda terkuat di Ikebukuro itu, langsung turun dari _van_ tersebut dan menepuk pelan pundak temannya itu.

"S-Shizuo, Karisawa-san cuma bercanda, kok. Kau tahu, namanya juga—"

"Bukan," Shizuo memotong perkataan pemuda berjaket hijau itu. "Maksudku, tadi dia bilang apa soal si kutu sialan itu? Dia sedang ada di… Amerika?" Suaranya yang mendesak itu sedikit mengejutkan Kadota. Tidak biasanya ia terlihat antusias soal Izaya. Kalau pun antusias, pasti karena emosi, bukan rasa penasaran seperti sekarang ini.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu? Ah, dia bilang memang tidak seharusnya aku bilang padamu, sih, tapi tak apalah." Pemuda bertopi itu mengambil telepon selularnya dan mulai mengutak-atiknya dengan santai. "Tadi malam dia tiba-tiba bilang padaku kalau dia akan ke Las Vegas selama seminggu, sepertinya ia sudah berangkat sejak semalam. Ini, _e-mail _ darinya yang dikirim padaku."

* * *

Shizuo menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur sambil menghela napas panjang. Setengah hari berlalu sejak ia berpisah dengan Kadota dan teman-temannya di jalan setelah mengetahui keberadaan musuh abadinya itu. Dengan pikiran setengah fokus karena kabar tentang kepergian mendadak Izaya, ia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya sang pemuda pirang tersebut menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berada di kamar apartemennya sendiri, dan sejak itu Shizuo tidak keluar lagi dari kamarnya. Pikirannya masih tetap tertuju pada informan bermata _crimson _yang tiba-tiba pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa.

Apa yang sedang dilakukannya di Las Vegas? Apakah dia sedang berurusan dengan orang-orang yang berbahaya?

Kenapa hanya dirinya yang tidak diberi tahu apa pun soal ini?

Apakah ia benar-benar hanya pergi selama seminggu?

Jika Izaya memang berurusan dengan orang-orang berbahaya seperti yang dilakukan dalam pekerjaannya seperti biasa, apakah ia benar-benar akan pulang-

Shizuo menutup kedua matanya perlahan, berusaha menghapus semua pertanyaan tentang yang muncul tentang pemuda berambut hitam itu. Entah kenapa Izaya selalu saja membuat pikirannya tidak tenang. Kemunculannya di Ikebukuro pasti selalu menyebabkan kekacauan. Ia tahu betul dirinya sangat membenci kekerasan, begitu juga dengan Izaya yang selalu saja membuatnya menggunakan kekerasan dan mengacaukan kota itu. Tapi kenapa saat hari-hari damai yang ia tunggu itu datang, dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa merasa tenang...?

Bahkan saat pertama kali membuka mata keesokan paginya, hal pertama yang diingatnya adalah soal kepergian mendadak Izaya ke Amerika. Begitu juga di pagi berikutnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk kembali menghapus segala macam pikiran tentang "kutu" yang paling dibencinya itu. Sambil membuka tutup botol susu murni yang diambilnya dari kulkas, ia menyalakan televisi dan memutuskan untuk menonton film-film yang diperankan adiknya. Di luar dugaannya, bahkan film-film Kasuka yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum bangga itu pun tidak bisa membuatnya melupakan pemuda Shinjuku tersebut. Ia mematikan DVD player-nya melalui remote kecil di tangannya dan menghela napas.

"Apa-apaan, sih, tiba-tiba pergi tanpa pamit begitu... Dasar," Shizuo mencengkram kuat botol susunya setelah menghabiskan isinya terlebih dahulu. Perlahan, ia mengangkat botol itu setinggi kepalanya. "Kutu sialan yang-"

RRRRRRR!

RRRRRRR!

Getaran handphone berwarna orange yang tersimpan di kantong celana pendeknya mengejutkan Shizuo. Pemuda pirang itu menghela napas kesal dan menaruh botol susu itu di lantai, sementara sebelah tangannya merogoh saku celananya untuk meraih handphone-nya. Sederet nomor yang tak dikenalnya dengan kode telepon asing, sepertinya bukan nomor dari Jepang. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya. Apa mungkin Tanaka-san? Dia memang bilang sedang ada di Australia, sih, pikirnya. Atau mungkin...

Izaya...?

Jantung Shizuo berdetak semakin cepat. Dengan ragu, ia menekan tombol "answer" dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga kanannya.

"Halo...?" Ucapnya pelan. Ia dapat merasakan darah mengalir ke sekitar wajahnya. Sang _bodyguard_ sedikit berharap bahwa yang meneleponnya adalah Izaya dan bukan bosnya.

"Selamat pagi, Shizu-chan! Ah, benar, 'kan, di Ikebukuro sudah pagi?" Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya sukses membuat pemuda jangkung itu menegakkan tubuhnya dari sandaran sofa. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat lagi. Suaranya nyaris tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"I-Izaya...?"

"Bukan, ini ibumu," suara di seberang telepon itu menggumam kesal. "Tentu saja ini aku, dasar otak protozoa! Hahahaha! Kau masih mengantuk, ya?" Tawa Izaya yang selalu dibencinya itu entah kenapa kini membuat pikirannya sedikit lebih tenang. Syukurlah, sang informan itu baik-baik saja. Ia berdehem.

"Di mana kau, Izaya?" Entah kenapa, hanya pertanyaan itu yang terpikirkan olehnya.

"Kenapa, Shizu-chan? Kau merindukanku, eh? Atau, kau rindu saat-saat melemparkan _vending machine_ tepat ke arahku? Hmmm? Ahahaha!" Sang informan kembali tertawa renyah. Terdengar jelas bahwa ia sedang berada di tempat umum atau pusat keramaian lainnya. Shizuo menggertakkan giginya, menahan segala bentuk perubahan emosi yang mungkin dapat disadari oleh musuhnya itu.

"K-kau... Jawab pertanyaanku, kutu sialan!" Shizuo refleks berteriak, membuat tawa pemuda berambut hitam di seberang telepon semakin keras.

"Aku sedang di Las Vegas, Shizu-chan! Ah, apakah otak protozoamu yang bodoh itu tahu di mana letak Las Vegas?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kutu bodoh!" Umpat sang mantan _bartender _itu kesal. Ia kembali berusaha menahan emosinya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tempat sejauh itu? Bukankah Las Vegas itu kota yang... Berbahaya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah tahu pekerjaanku tidak mengenal bahaya? Hmm, jangan-jangan, kau mengkhawatirkan aku, Shizu-chan? Baik sekali, yaaa…" Bahkan dari seberang telepon, Shizuo tahu betul bahwa musuhnya itu sedang tersenyum licik, dan entah kenapa wajahnya memerah membayangkannya.

"J-Jangan harap, ya, kutu! Aku tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang kau lakukan di sana!"

"Shizu-chan marah, ya? Hihihi, menakutkan... Apa sebaiknya kumatikan saja teleponnya, hm?" Izaya terkekeh karena pemuda bermata coklat itu terdiam. Tidak mungkin pulsanya cukup untuk menelepon ke luar negeri, dan ia tidak mungkin meminta uang kepada Kasuka yang sudah cukup direpotkannya karena biaya hidupnya, walaupun adiknya itu pasti akan memberikan apapun yang Shizuo butuhkan tanpa bertanya dua kali. Jika biasanya ia selalu menutup teleponnya lebih dulu di tengah pembicaraan mereka, kali ini entah kenapa ia merasa masih ingin mendengar suara Izaya.

"A-aku tidak marah..." Katanya lirih, menahan malu. Lelaki muda di seberang telepon terdiam sejenak.

"... "Aku hanya ingin memukulmu", benar?" Izaya terkekeh sendiri dengan tebakannya. Sang mantan _bartender_ itu terkesiap. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa marah saat itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, sama sekali tidak terbersit di pikirannya tentang memukul musuh abadinya itu.

"... Aku juga tidak akan bilang begitu, jadi jangan sok tahu," ucapnya pelan, namun tegas dan jujur. Izaya kembali terdiam. Lagi-lagi pria yang paling dibencinya itu mengatakan hal yang di luar dugaannya. Rasanya, hanya Shizuo (dan Simon, tapi siapa sih yang bisa menebak pikiran pria Rusia yang misterius itu?) yang tindakannya benar-benar tidak bisa ditebaknya. Lulusan SMA Raira itu tersenyum sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Baiklah, anggap saja aku percaya bahwa aku sedang bicara dengan seorang Shizuo Heiwajima. Kau pasti masih mengigau, dasar aneh," Izaya terkekeh lagi.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

PLAK! Shizuo tiba-tiba menampar dirinya sendiri dengan refleks, cukup keras sehingga lelaki pecinta manusia di seberang telepon itu dapat mendengarnya. Untuk apa aku bertanya begitu, pikirnya. Izaya pasti akan menyadari kalau dirinya salah tingkah.

"Eh? ... Suara apa itu, Shizu-chan?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, kok... Aku tersandung," jawab pemuda pirang itu asal. "Sudah, jawab saja," tambahnya.

"Ooh, akui saja kalau kau memang merindukanku, Shizu-chan! Pasti kau salah tingkah karena aku meneleponmu yang sedang merindukanku." Izaya tertawa, membuat wajah Shizuo memerah lagi mendengar tebakan jitu informan jenius berambut hitam itu. _`Dia ini bisa telepati atau apa, sih? `_, pikirnya. Di belakang suara informan itu, suara pintu mobil yang sedang dibuka terdengar dan anak sulung keluarga Orihara itu mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Inggris dengan cepat kepada seseorang, lalu kembali bicara dalam bahasa Jepang kepada teleponnya. Suara deru mesin mobil melatarbelakangi suaranya. Sepertinya ia sedang naik mobil atau taksi. Ke mana Izaya akan pergi? Entah kenapa lelaki jangkung itu penasaran sekali.

"Pulang, ya... Hmm, aku bahkan belum memikirkannya..." Izaya menggumam dengan santai, membuat jantung Shizuo berdetak lebih cepat. Ia menunggu jawaban musuhnya dengan tidak sabar. Tubuhnya terduduk dengan tegak di sofanya.

"Mungkin sekitar seminggu lagi, entah kurang atau lebih. Mungkin juga tidak pulang." Jawaban santai Izaya sukses membuat napas _bodyguard_ itu tercekat. Tubuhnya terjatuh lemas ke sandaran sofa. Tak ada kata-kata yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Shizuo yang terdiam, informan itu kembali tertawa.

"Ahahahaha! Kau kaget, ya, Shizu-chan? Aku hanya bercanda, dasar monster bodoh," tambah Izaya, membuat kakak Kasuka itu sedikit menghela napas lega, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang. Bahkan tidak ada di dalam pikirannya untuk memarahi "kutu" itu karena berani membodohinya.

"Aku akan pulang, jadi tunggu saja, Shizu-chan." Suara sang informan yang mendadak terdengar tenang membuat jantung Shizuo berdetak lebih cepat. Wajahnya seketika memanas.

"Ikebukuro adalah kotaku, kota tempat tinggal manusia-manusia kesayanganku. Lagipula, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan mainan menarik sepertimu semudah itu, hm? Bahkan di Las Vegas, tidak ada manusia mirip monster semenarik dirimu." Walaupun tidak melihatnya secara langsung, sang mantan _bartender_ menyadari sebuah senyuman menyebalkan mulai menghiasi wajah Izaya.

"Kota ini bukan milikmu, kutu. Aku akan mengejarmu lagi begitu kau sampai di sini." Sebuah senyum yang tidak bisa ditebak mengembang di wajah Shizuo, dan lelaki berambut hitam di seberang telepon itu menyadarinya.

"Heh, dasar Shizu-chan- _Hey, Driver. Just stop right there, right in front of the bank. Here, welcome."_Suara pintu mobil yang dibuka kembali terdengar. Lelaki pirang di seberang telepon itu dapat mendengar Izaya melangkah keluar dari taksi dan berjalan kaki. Tiba-tiba nada bicaranya berubah, namun Shizuo tahu ia berusaha menutupinya dengan tawa menyebalkan khas dirinya.

"Shizu-chan, aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa menelepon ke sini, jadi akan kuhubungi lagi nanti kalau aku masih ingat padamu. Sampai nanti, Shizu-chan," dan sambungan telepon terputus, meninggalkan junior Tom Tanaka itu terdiam menatap telepon genggamnya. Jantung Shizuo berdetak cepat. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Izaya memutuskan hubungan teleponnya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Lelaki jangkung itu segera menelepon nomor yang digunakan Izaya untuk meneleponnya tadi, tapi…

"_You have insufficient credit_—" BRAK! Shizuo refleks membanting telepon genggam pemberian Kasuka ke lantai, tapi segera memungutnya lagi sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia sedikit merasa lega karena benda mungil berwarna orange itu tidak rusak. "Sial!" Umpat pemuda pirang itu sambil meninju tembok di sampingnya, meninggalkan sedikit retakan. Mengapa di saat seperti ini pulsanya malah habis? Uang gajinya pun baru saja terkuras karena harus membayar ganti rugi barang-barang yang ia "hancurkan" selama bekerja.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Izaya?

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari sejak ia mendapat telepon dari Izaya Orihara. Lelaki pirang itu melirik kalender yang tergantung di kamarnya. Dengan besok, maka sudah seminggu lamanya sejak sang informan pergi ke Las Vegas. Shizuo menghela napas kesal. "Apanya yang seminggu? Dasar pembohong besar," umpatnya dingin. Mata kuning kecoklatan itu menatap layar _handphone_-nya kosong.

Sudah satu minggu pula Shizuo tidak meledakkan emosinya sama sekali, bahkan orang-orang yang menantangnya tak dipedulikannya, _much to all his friends' surprise_. Celty dan Kadota cs mencoba mengajaknya bicara, namun bodyguard itu hanya menolaknya halus. Mereka bahkan menawarkan bantuan untuk menghubungi Izaya, dan jawaban Shizuo selalu sama: "Tidak, terima kasih."

Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, bahwa di saat yang sama…

sang informan di seberang lautan sedang berusaha keras untuk kembali ke kota kesayangannya.

* * *

A/N:

Yeaaaay, fanfic ini akhirnya rampung jugaaaa XD *tebar bunga* ini idenya sebenernya udah lama banget, lagunya aja lagu lawas ._. entah kenapa pedenya baru keluar lagi buat nyelesaiinnya. Tadinya ini mau kubuat one-shot, apalagi biasanya songfic itu kan one-shot. Tapi daripada kepanjangan dan orang juga jadi males bacanya, jadi kubuat two-shots deh ~(-_-)~ ini fic DRRR! pertamaku anyway, walaupun udah sejak SMP sampe sekarang aku masih berkeliaran nyari fanfic bagus di fandom ini (y) lagunya Vanessa Carlton bakalan ada di chapter 2, which is bakalan jadi lebih panjang dari chapter ini~ *sewa joki buat ngetik*

Okay, enough with the ramblings, hope you enjoy this story :) you may point my flaws out. Feedbacks and flames are acceptable wholeheartedly. Anon reviews are enabled. See you on the next chapter, readers 3


	2. If I Could Just See you Tonight

_"Aku sedang di Las Vegas, Shizu-chan! Ah, apakah otak protozoamu yang bodoh itu tahu di mana letak Las Vegas?"_

Izaya…?

_"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah tahu pekerjaanku tidak mengenal bahaya? Hmm, jangan-jangan, kau mengkhawatirkan aku, Shizu-chan? Baik sekali, yaaa…"_

Jangan menyanjung dirimu sendiri, Kutu sialan…

_"Pulang, ya... Hmm, aku bahkan belum memikirkannya..."_

Jangan bodoh. Cepat pulang dari tempat berbahaya seperti itu.

"_Aku akan pulang, jadi tunggu saja, Shizu-chan."_

"Izaya!"

**A Thousand Miles**

DRRR! Fanfiction Story

Storyline © Asuka Nakamura

"A Thousand Miles" song © Vanessa Carlton

DRRR! © Ryougo Narita

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rating: T

Pairing: Shizuo x Izaya

Chapter 2: If I Could Just See You Tonight

Sepasang mata amber terbuka lebar secara mendadak. Deru napas dan detak jantung pemilik kedua mata indah itu berpacu cepat. Seketika pemuda itu terbangun dari posisi tidurnya di atas sofa. Merasa ada seseorang di sampingnya, Shizuo menoleh ke kanan mendapati sosok adiknya yang berlutut di depan sofa tersebut.

"… Aku mengganggu ya, Kak?" Suara tenang Kasuka Heiwajima memecah keheningan di ruangan tersebut. Pemuda di hadapannya langsung salah tingkah melihat sekilas ekspresi kecewa yang terlintas di wajah adik satu-satunya itu.

"A-ah, bukan begitu, Kasuka. Sebentar, kenapa kau ada di sini? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku minta cuti beberapa jam yang lalu dan langsung ke sini. Kudengar dari Kadota-san, Kakak akhir-akhir ini bersikap aneh dan tidak bersemangat. Kau sakit?" Wajah Shizuo langsung memerah mendengar perkataan adiknya. Apa benar? Kasuka yang sibuk begitu sampai meminta cuti demi melihat keadaannya? Rasanya ingin sekali pemuda berambut pirang itu membenturkan kepala sendirinya ke tembok berulang kali.

Memalukan sekali, ia telah membuat Kasuka cemas sampai menunda pekerjaannya. Ia merasa sebagai kakak terbodoh di dunia.

Shizuo membetulkan posisi duduknya dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, membiarkan Kasuka duduk bersamanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Jangan cemas." Sulung dari keluarga Heiwajima itu menepuk pelan pundak adiknya yang perlahan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kakak tidak datang ke syuting drama baruku di Shinjuku kemarin—"

"Maaf, aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku—"

"Kakak tidak ada saat dua gadis kembar datang ke lokasi syutingku dengan menyusup ke ruang gantiku." Shizuo segera menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Kasuka.

"Mairu dan Kururi? Sialan mereka," umpat _bodyguard_ itu kesal. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya menjadi begitu lengah dan melupakan jadwal syuting adiknya –dan memberi kesempatan kepada dua gadis maniak bermarga Orihara itu untuk bertemu dan mengganggu Kasuka.

"Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang melukaimu? Atau merepotkan staf di sana?" Jawaban Kasuka di luar dugaan kakaknya yang sekarang ikut-ikutan cemas.

"Mereka hanya minta tanda tangan dan foto bersama, lalu segera pergi karena seorang kru mengetuk pintu," jawab pemuda bernama lain Yuuhei Hanejima itu dengan tenang.

"Lagipula, mereka yang memberitahu keadaan Kak Shizuo sekarang, makanya aku kemari."

"Eh?"

Kenapa mereka bisa tahu keadaan dirinya sekarang? Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar bingung. Namun dengan segera, Shizuo langsung menghapus pikirannya itu. Mereka adik dari Izaya yang _itu_, tentu saja mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya yang tidak kalah gila.

Shizuo masih mencemaskan pekerjaan adiknya yang harus terabaikan karena dirinya. Namun, di dalam hatinya, ia merasa kegalauannya sedikit berkurang dengan kehadiran adiknya itu.

"Jadi… Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan kakak mereka, Orihara-san?"

DEG! Jantung Shizuo melewatkan satu degupan. Wajahnya kontan memerah mendengar tebakan jitu adiknya. _`Kalau bukan karena Kasuka dan Izaya sama-sama bisa telepati, berarti aku memang sangat gampang ditebak, `_ pikirnya.

"Ti-tidak juga—"

"Kakak tidak pandai berbohong, jadi tolong, bicaralah yang jujur."

Baiklah, mungkin dirinya memang sangat mudah di tebak.

Shizuo menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, mencoba menahan rasa malu yang semakin besar. Kasuka mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kakaknya, tetap dengan ekspresi datar.

"Begitulah," bisik Shizuo pelan.

"Kakak cemas dan kesepian karena dia tidak di sini?"

"Iya… Eh, apa?" Sang mantan _bartender_ dengan segera menoleh ke arah adiknya yang sedang tersenyum tipis melihat dirinya. "Bu-bukan begitu, aku…"

"Sudahlah," Kasuka memotong kalimat kakaknya yang dengan segera menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa sambil menghindari tatapannya. "Kakak mau menghubunginya? Aku bisa meminjamkan—"

"Tidak usah." Shizuo menjawab singkat. "Kalau dia mau bicara denganku, dia akan menghubungiku, katanya." Pemuda jangkung itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela apartemennya. Matanya menatap pemandangan kota di pagi hari yang semakin sibuk seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Yah, kalau dia ingat sih…"

_`Izaya, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang…? `_

-Las Vegas, USA-

"Ugh!"

Tubuh seorang pria besar dan tinggi menghantam dinding di belakangnya. Seketika ia pingsan karena tendangan pemuda Asia berambut hitam yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. Dari belakang pemuda tersebut, seorang lelaki jangkung dengan tubuh penuh tato siap menembakkan pistol tepat di belakang kepalanya, namun dengan sigap ia menangkis pistol tersebut dan mengayunkan pisau lipatnya ke arah mata kanan lawannya dan sukses menorehkan luka yang cukup untuk membuat pria tersebut menjerit keras. Pistol yang terjatuh dari pemiliknya dipungut oleh pemuda itu sambil menginjak tangan lain yang berusaha menggapai pistol tersebut. Seringainya terlihat kejam.

"Sudah selesai, Mr. Bushkov? Kuharap kita bisa bicara baik-baik, karena kudengar kau pria yang sopan, dan informasi yang kau harapkan tidak sebanding dengan sopan santun para pengawalmu yang... perlu diberi pelajaran."

Izaya Orihara memutar tubuhnya dengan elegan, menatap bos dari kedua pria besar yang telah dikalahkannya. Ia meludahkan darah dari luka di mulutnya tepat ke wajah pria yang baru saja dikalahkannya dan kembali berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris kepada orang Rusia yang ketakutan di hadapannya. Senjata api yang tadi dipungutnya terarah ke arah lelaki malang itu.

"Sekarang, mari kita selesaikan urusan kita…"

.

.

.

.

"Aaah, capeknya…" Pemuda bermata _crimson_ itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk di hadapannya.

Sudah satu jam sejak peristiwa yang dialaminya di salah satu gang kecil di dekat hotel tempatnya menginap. Benar kata Shizuo, Las Vegas benar-benar kota yang berbahaya. Hari ini saja, seorang wanita yang satu profesi dengannya tewas tertembak tepat di depan matanya saat mereka berdua sedang mengobrol –Izaya memang sedang mengorek informasi darinya. Belum lagi kejadian lainnya di kasino dan peristiwa barusan. Dengan sedikit keberuntungan dan _skill_-nya yang memang tidak dapat diragukan lagi, anak sulung keluarga Orihara itu selalu berhasil kabur dari situasi yang tidak menguntungkannya.

Dalam satu minggu ini, ia sudah puluhan kali dihajar bermacam-macam orang, terutama kelompok yang telah mengetahui identitasnya sebagai informan terkemuka di negaranya, dan entah sudah berapa kali harus menggunakan keahlian _parkour_-nya untuk menghindari orang-orang itu.

Walaupun begitu, seperti yang dikatakannya di telepon pada Shizuo minggu lalu, memang tidak ada orang yang semenarik sang pria terkuat di Ikebukuro tersebut. Tidak ada orang yang emosinya begitu menarik untuk dipancing. Tidak ada pertarungan yang lebih seru dibandingan pertarungannya dengan Shizuo.

Tentu saja, karena mereka semua _manusia_.

Shizuo itu _monster_.

Setidaknya, itulah yang selalu berusaha Izaya tekankan di kepalanya. Ia tidak mungkin punya perasaan selain kebencian mendalam kepada _bodyguard_ dari _debt collector_ berambut gimbal itu. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

Seminggu yang lalu, saat ia menelpon putra sulung keluarga Heiwajima itu, ia sedikit penasaran dengan tingkah Shizuo yang aneh. Pemuda pirang itu tidak marah, menutup teleponnya, atau bahkan memakinya. Yah, bicaranya memang kasar, tapi untuk pertama kalinya, ia mendengarkan sampai selesai semua perkataan Izaya. Sikap Shizuo yang seperti itu benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Lalu kenapa…

….. Wajah Izaya memerah memikirkan Shizuo?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin begitu. Sang informan menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghapus segala pikiran aneh yang mulai berkelebat di kepalanya. Ia meringis, berusaha mengingat kenapa pipinya terasa sakit. Oh ya, salah seorang pengawal kliennya yang "sopan" tadi berhasil memukulnya satu kali. Tidak parah, tapi lumayan sakit.

"_Bodyguard_ sialan…" umpatnya kesal. Ia segera bangkit dan mengambil air minum dari botol kaca yang ada di nakas kamar tidur tersebut dan meneguknya tanpa menuangkannya ke gelas terlebih dahulu. Persetan dengan _manner_. Saat ini gusi bagian dalamnya berdarah, ia butuh sesuatu untuk meredakan sakitnya

Telepon genggam berwarna hitam yang ada di saku celananya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan teks masuk ke _gadget_ mungil milik tuannya. Izaya bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya dengan malas dan mengeluarkan handphone itu dari tempatnya semula sementara tangannya mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat untuk membalas pesan tersebut. Izaya tersenyum girang.

"Ah, akhirnya aku bisa pulang juga," gumamnya sambil melempar _handphone_ itu ke atas bantal, namun kembali diambil karena ia ingin cepat memesan tiket pesawat menuju Tokyo. Dengan begini, ia bisa bertemu Shizu-chan secepatnya!

_`Tunggu, kenapa aku berpikir begitu lagi? `_ Tanpa sadar, wajahnya memerah membayangkan pertemuannya dengan musuh abadinya itu, namun ia segera memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menghapus pikiran yang selalu saja membuatnya hilang konsentrasi. Matanya perlahan terbuka, memandang langit Vegas yang benderang karena cahaya dari jendela-jendela gedung pencakar langit. _`Pasti hanya karena aku lelah saja. `_

Beberapa menit kemudian, handphone Izaya kembali bergetar. Sebuah pesan dari maskapai penerbangan yang barusan dihubunginya lewat pesan singkat mengiriminya pesan yang membuat pemuda penyuka _ootoro_ itu tersenyum puas. Ia segera berjalan menuju tempatnya menaruh koper dan memasukkan baju-baju miliknya yang ada di kamar itu dengan buru-buru tanpa melipatnya atau memisahkan antara baju bersih dan baju kotor. Siapa yang peduli dengan isi kopernya? Mungkin Namie peduli, tapi ia tidak.

"Jam sembilan tepat ya," gumam informan pecinta Shizuo—salah, pecinta manusia itu pada dirinya sendiri sambil menarik kopernya dengan sebelah tangan. Dalam hitungan jam lagi, ia akan kembali menjejakkan kakinya di kota kesayangannya, Ikebukuro.

Setelah mengurus segala administrasi hotel yang merepotkan, sang informan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat perhentian taksi yang berada tidak jauh di depan hotel tempatnya menginap. Sambil berjalan, matanya memandang ke atas, langit Las Vegas malam itu cukup cerah, semoga saja di Ikebukuro juga begitu.

"Tunggu saja, Shizu-chan…"

_Making my way downtown,_

_Walking fast,_

_Faces pass_

_and I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead,_

_just making my way,_

_making a way_

_through the crowd_

-Ikebukuro, Japan-

"Haaciiihhh!" Sang mantan _bartender_ pirang bertubuh tinggi bersin dengan suara yang cukup keras sehingga mengundang perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya dan gadis Rusia yang ada di depannya.

"Apakah kau sedang sakit, _Senpai_?" Vorona bertanya dengan bahasa Jepang yang kaku dan sopan. Mendengar rekan kerjanya berbicara dengan bahasa formal sedikit membuat Shizuo tidak nyaman, karena bahkan Tom sendiri sama sekali tidak memaksanya untuk berbicara formal, kecuali dengan "target" mereka yang bersikap kurang ajar.

"Tidak, aku…" kata-kata sang bodyguard terputus saat sebuah tangan mungil milik juniornya mengulurkan selembar sapu tangan berwarna _pink_ cerah. Shizuo segera menerimanya sambil menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih dan menyeka mulutnya. _`Perasaan apa yang barusan itu…? `_ Pikiran tentang Izaya kembali berkelebat di dalam kepalanya, dan sukses membuat wajahnya memanas.

Apa Izaya sedang memikirkan dirinya?

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, _Senpai_? Ngomong-ngomong, _shortcake_ yang tadi kumakan benar-benar lezat. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mentraktirku." Gadis bertubuh indah itu menyeruput tehnya sambil berbicara dengan intonasi yang kaku, seperti suara dari dalam kamus elektronik, dan sukses membuyarkan lamunan rekannya. Shizuo berdeham, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menatap lurus kepada Vorona.

"Ah, bukan masalah… Begini, aku punya masalah tentang, ehm… musuhku, kau tahu, 'kan? Izaya Orihara." Gadis itu mengangguk. "Dia sekarang sedang di Las Vegas, dan aku—"

"Senpai merindukan Orihara-san?" Jawaban cepat dan tepat dari juniornya membuat wajah Shizuo memerah. Walaupun tidak sedang makan apapun, lelaki itu terbatuk.

"Apa—u-uhuk! Tidak, bukan itu yang mau kukatakan—"

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti," Vorono sedikit tersenyum lembut, membuat Shizuo mau tidak mau memalingkan wajahnya. _`Sampai Vorona juga… Sial, aku benar-benar mudah ditebak. `_

"Ehem, jadi menurutmu… apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? Maksudku, dia seenaknya saja menghubungi dan memutuskan telepon tiba-tiba, dan tidak memberi tahu kapan dia akan pulang…" Pemuda berambut pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak.

"Padahal aku ingin membunuhnya. Aku benci dia, tapi kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku…" Shizuo menghela napas. "Huuh… Aku ini seperti perempuan saja, ya," katanya sambil tertawa pasrah. Pasrah karena ia menyadarinya…

… bahwa perlahan-lahan, bukan perasaan benci lagi yang ia rasakan terhadap Izaya. Sesuatu yang sama kompleksnya dengan rasa benci, namun lebih manis dan nyaman.

"Jangan khawatir, _Senpai_."

"Apa yang membuatmu bisa bicara begitu, Vorona?"

"Aku merasakan ia akan segera pulang untuk menemuimu."

Sebuah senyum berisi harapan dan kesedihan menghiasi wajah Shizuo.

"…. Kuharap begitu."

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder…_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time will pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I walk a thousand miles_

_if I could just see you_

_tonight_

"…. Ah?" Izaya terbangun dari tidurnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sejak sampai di bandara dan menaiki pesawat, dirinya tertidur. Alunan lagu _slow_ yang diputar di dalam pesawat untuk menenangkan para penumpang justru membuatnya terbangun.

Pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Sepertinya ia akan _jet lag_. Ia menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Lagu yang diputar oleh petugas penerbangan ini boleh juga. Entah kenapa sedikit mencerminkan keadaannya dan Shizuo seka—

Tuh, 'kan, lagi-lagi Shizuo.

Izaya memejamkan matanya, namun bukannya berhasil melupakan segala macam pikirannya tentang pemuda yang sudah diketahui semua warga Ikebukuro sebagai "musuh abadi"nya, lagu itu malah semakin membuka matanya…

… akan perasaan lain selain rasa benci yang selalu dirasakannya setiap kali ia bertemu Shizuo Heiwajima.

Dasar bodoh, makinya pada dirinya sendiri. _`Sudah jelas Shizu-chan membenciku, untuk apa aku repot-repot… menyukainya. `_

_It's always times like this_

_when I think of you_

_and I wonder if you ever think of me_

'_Cause everything's so wrong_

_and I don't belong_

_living in your precious memories _

Shizuo membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia baru saja menceritakan masalah terdalamnya pada juniornya, yang ternyata tidak menertawakannya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh jangkungnya ke sofa sambil menghela napas.

Entah kenapa bercerita pada Vorona membuatnya sedikit merasa lega. Sejujurnya, ia agak takut menceritakan hal ini pada Celty. Perempuan tanpa kepala yang sudah seperti kakak perempuannya sendiri itu bisa _shock_ mendengar kalau Shizuo punya perasaan lebih pada musuhnya sejak masih SMA itu, dan ia tidak ingin Celty menjauhinya hanya karena dullahan itu tahu kalau dia menyukai seorang pria.

"Brengsek…" Pemuda bermata amber itu mengumpat sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok. Semakin ia menyadari perasaannya yang tersembunyi kepada sang informan, dadanya terasa semakin sesak, seperti diikat dengan kuat.

_`Mana mungkin Izaya menyukai monster seperti aku…?_ _Jangan mimpi, Shizuo… `_

Mungkin untuk sementara, perasaan itu harus dipendamnya sendirian.

_And I, I,_

_don't wanna let you know_

_I, I_

_drown in your memories_

_I, I,_

_don't wanna let this go_

Suara pramugari yang berbicara bahasa Inggris kembali membangunkan Izaya dari tidurnya di kursi empuk VIP-nya. Sang informan menguap lebar sambil menggosok matanya dan menatap jendela di samping kursinya.

Ia sudah tiba di Jepang.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu segera menegakkan posisi duduknya dan merapikan pakaiannya. Sebentar lagi ia akan turun dari pesawat. Mengurus bagasi—oh, Namie menjemputnya. Biarkan wanita itu yang mengurus dan mengantar barang-barangnya ke Shinjuku sementara dirinya segera naik taksi menuju Ikebukuro. Saat ini, berapapun uang yang dikeluarkannya untuk membayar taksi tidak masalah baginya. Informan tersebut ingin segera menemui Shizuo.

Ia tidak ragu lagi. Izaya menyukai Shizuo Heiwajima.

Ia harus mendapatkan hatinya.

_Making my way downtown,_

_Walking fast,_

_Faces pass_

_and I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead,_

_just making my way,_

_making a way_

_through the crowd_

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang memasukkan koin ke dalam sebuah _vending machine_ dan menekan kode untuk kopi kaleng favoritnya. Entah kenapa walaupun matanya tidak beristirahat dengan cukup selama beberapa hari ini, Shizuo ingin tetap terjaga.

Instingnya mengatakan, bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus membuatnya tetap bangun.

Kalau ternyata itu mengenai kepulangan Izaya, ia sudah memutuskan untuk berkata jujur kepada "kutu" itu…

…. tentang perasaan terpendamnya yang baru disadarinya itu, tanpa peduli seberapa besar pria berambut hitam bertubuh ramping itu membenci dirinya.

Sambil menghela napas karena pikirannya sendiri, Shizuo berjalan kembali ke apartemennya.

_And I still need you_

_and I still miss you_

_and now I wonder…_

_If I could fly into the sky,_

_do you think time will pass __**us**__ by?_

'_Cause you know I walk a thousand miles_

_if I could just see you…_

"_Apa-apaan kau, Izaya? Seenaknya meninggalkanku sendirian di sini dengan alasan mau ke toilet. Kau tahu, aku tidak keberatan meninggalkan kopermu di bandara. Lagipula, bukankah katamu aku cuti seminggu? Aku sudah buat janji dengan Seiji dan kau…"_

"Hahahaha, jangan marah begitu, Namie-chan," Izaya tertawa—ah, tepatnya menertawakan kebodohan wanita di seberang telepon yang untuk sementara berperan sebagai sekretarisnya. Bagi dirinya, "sekretaris" adalah istilah yang lebih sopan untuk menyebut wanita itu "pelayan dengan gaji tinggi".

"_Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan sampai buru-buru begitu? Harus kuapakan kopermu ini? Jawab dengan cepat sebelum benda ini kubuang di tengah jalan."_

"Duuuh, dingin sekali, sih. Aku ada urusan sedikit, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Buka koper itu, simpan dokumen yang ada di tumpukan teratas dari pakaianku di baris ketiga dari atas deretan paling pojok rak buku yang paling dekat dengan mejaku. Lalu pakaianku, cucilah yang menurutmu kotor, simpan yang menurutmu bersih." Izaya berbicara dengan cepat, namun hal itu sudah biasa bagi wanita _incest_ yang setiap hari berhubungan dengannya.

"_Kau… mencampur dokumen penting dengan pakaian kotormu? Dasar menjijikkan,"_ gerutu Namie Yagiri sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon dari bosnya tanpa izin, meninggalkan Izaya dengan tawa maniaknya.

"Sudah sampai, Tuan."

Perkataan singkat supir taksi yang ditumpanginya membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Akhirnya… Ikebukuro…

_If I could fall into the sky_

_do you think time will pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I walk a thousand miles_

_if I could just see you…_

_If I could just hold you…_

_tonight_

TING TONG!

Suara bel membuyarkan lamunan Shizuo. Kedua iris _amber_-nya melirik ke arah jam dinding terdekat. "Siapa yang datang jam setengah dua belas malam?" gumamnya kesal. Ia sedang tidak _mood_ menghajar orang belakangan ini, dan ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang mabuk yang salah pencet bel rumah.

TING TONG!

_`Cih, keras kepala, `_ batin pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya yang nyaman. Kalau benar yang menekan bel apartemennya itu orang mabuk, ia tidak lagi segan menghajarnya. Dengan langkah cepat, Shizuo segera berjalan mengambil kunci rumahnya dan membuka pintu itu dengan cepat.

"Oi, kau tahu ini sudah jam—eh?" Mata _amber_ yang semula menampakkan kekesalan itu membulat sempurna.

Di balik pintu apartemennya, berdiri seseorang yang telah mengganggu pikiran dan hatinya belakangan ini. Orang itu tidak kalah terkejut karena Shizuo membuka pintu dengan kasar dan meneriakinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Izaya…?"

"Shi-Shizu… chan…"

Hening.

Dalam beberapa menit yang terasa sangat lama, mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Tidak sedikitpun terbersit di pikiran mereka berdua untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Begitu banyak yang ingin mereka sampaikan kepada satu sama lain, namun lidah mereka terasa begitu kaku untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Seakan di dorong oleh insting semata, keduanya saling mendekat. Kedua pasang mata _crimson_ dan _amber_ itu seakan telah terkunci dalam tatapan satu sama lain. Dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, kedua tangan mereka terulur untuk meraih dan memeluk satu-satunya yang ada di hadapan mereka, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan lagi.

"I-Izaya…"

"… Shizu-chan."

Shizuo melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah pemuda yng bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu. Ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Izaya menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Bukan seringai licik seperti biasa, tapi senyuman yang tulus dan manis, yang segera membuat wajah sulung keluarga Heiwajima itu memanas lagi. Ia berdeham sambil melepas pelukannya dari Izaya dan membukakan pintu.

"Masuklah. Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu."

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga punya sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan padamu, Shizu-chan."

A/N:

Uwaaaah, akhirnya tamat jugaaaa :O maafkan update yang terlambat ini, minna-san m(_ _)_m aku udah kelas XII, jadi ternyata gak bisa sesantai dulu. Waktu luang biasanya buat tidur dan makan atau belajar. Ini juga ngetiknya tiga jam lebih, walaupun aku yakin masih banyak kekurangan. Maklum, songfic pertama. Project pertamaku, Dear God, langsung gagal -_- #curcolendshere

Maaf banget kalo jadinya aneh. Agak fluff dan… OOC, ya? Endingnya juga, entah cliffhanger atau apa, pokoknya kayak ngegantung gitu kan ya? I'm bad at endings T_T anyway, terima kasih kepada seluruh pembaca, terutama yang ninggalin review bersahabat. Silent readers juga, arigatou gozaimasu! :'D I'm nothing without my readers {}

Oke, mumpung chapter terakhir, review keseluruhannya sangat ditunggu. As usual, apa saja termasuk flame dan yang baik-baik diterima. Anonymous review juga enabled kok, jadi silakan yang tidak punya account juga luangkan waktu untuk ngetik satu kataaaa aja yang nyenengin #lohmaksa

Oh ya, request is acceptable :3

See you in the next fanfiction! :D

Asuka Nakamura 3


End file.
